Journey 2: The Mysterious Island (Anime)
Journey 2: The Mysterious Island is an anime film to the British science fiction television programme Primeval. It is also inspired by Camobeast100's Journey 2: The Mysterious Island Manga. Plot TBA Characters Team Magma *'Jason' (聡 Satoshi): An 18-year old high school student and the leader of Team Magma. Jason has been searching anomalies after his parents were killed by a Tyrannosaurus six years prior to the start of the series. He is voiced by Daisuke Kishio in Japanese and by Kirby Morrow in English. *'Tomo '(トモ Tomo): A 16-year old high school nerd and the brains of Team Magma. He is intelligent, excitable, cowardly, and a loyal companion to his friends. He usually wears glasses, a white shirt with a blue stripe and light brown shorts. He tries to be the voice of reason to the team, however they rarely takes his advice. Catious by nature, he is almost always hesitant to follow the team's missions, in response, they accuse him of cowardice. He is also an online friend of Connor Temple, therefore knows a lot about the anomalies. He is voiced by Toshiharu Sakurai in Japanese and by Billy West in English. *'Zoey '(のぞみ Nozomi): A 17-year old high school biology student, athlete, co-captain of Team Magma, and Jason's love interest. She is voiced by Akiko Hiramatsu in Japanese and by Mae Whitman in English. *'Johnny '(弁慶 Benkei): A fat gentle 19-year old high school football player and the team's "muscle". Despite his size and intimidating appearance, he is the most laid-back and unassuming member in personality and demeanor and quite intelligent and is known for being messy and disorganized. He usually counts on strength in combat and is also the team's demolition specialist, a job to which he is somewhat suited due to his clumsiness, he also does amazing acrobatic feats. He is voiced by Takashi Nagasako in Japanese and by Bill Fragerbakke in English. *'Ken '(ケン Ken): A 18-year old teenager from an alternate future. He is voiced by Tomoyoshi Fukazu in Japanese and by Dante Basco in English. *'Kyoko '(京子 Kyōko): A 15-year old high school hacker, the team's Field Coordinator, and Tomo's love interest. She resembles Mayu Miyano from B Gata H Kei Yamanda's First Time. She is voiced by Kana Hanazawa in Japanese and by Kristen Schaal in English. *'Mitsumi '(ミツミ Mitsumi): A 18-year old teenager out of time and the daughter of legendary samurai warrior Miyamoto Musashi. She is strong, resourceful, and brave, but conditioned by her experiences to be suspicious of human contact. She can appear standoffish, even fierce at times. She's stated her and her great uncle's desire to get back to their own time as soon as possible, she is also Ken's love interest and resembles Rina Toin from Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch. She is voiced by Sachie Abe in Japanese and by Cricket Leigh in English. *'Jenny Brown '(ジュンサーブラウン'' Jenī· buraun''): A 17-year old teenager from England. She and her family moved to Tokyo after getting a job transfer. She seems to be a stereotypical girl of the kind whose interest is seeming worthy of both love and envy. However, her character develops much in other directions as the show goes on. She is voiced by Ai Maeda in Japanese and by Olivia Hack in English. *'Danny Parker '(ダン パーカー Danī· pākā): A 15-year old teenager from Detroit, Michigan. He and his mother moved to Tokyo to start a new life after the death of his father. His mother was thrilled about Tokyo, although Danny wasn't particularly thrilled about the move. Shortly after moving to Tokyo, Danny immediately became friends with Team Magma. He is voiced by Kenichi Suzumura and by Jaden Smith in English. Allies *'Dr. Akira Honda '(博士彰ホンダ Hakase Akira Honda): An 81-year old scientist, Tokyo's leading biologist and archaeologist, and Jason and Molly's grandfather. He is voiced by Yoshisada Sakaguchi in Japanese and by Christopher Lloyd in English. *'Molly '(モリー Morī): Jason's 5-year-old sister. She is voiced by Mana Ashida in Japanese and by Francesca Capaldi in English. *'Mako '(アオザメ Aozame): Mitsumi's sensei and great uncle. He is a buddha who taught the ways of Kenjutsu to Miyamoto Musashi and Mitsumi. He is voiced by Manzo Wowari in Japanese and by Greg Baldwin in English. *'Principal Hayakawa '(校長早川 Kōchō Hayakawa): The principal of Tokyo High School. He's strict, he loves his school, and he's somewhat nuts. He is voiced by Minoru Inaba in Japanese and by Wallace Shawn in English. *'Kurosawa '(黒澤 Kurosawa): The pompous teacher of Tokyo High School. He is voiced by Yoshito Yasuhara in Japanese and by James Hong in English. Enemies *'Patrick Quinn '(パトリック·クイン Patorikku· kuin): The main antagonist of the series and former member of the Time Tribe. After becoming lost through the anomalies, he became unbalanced by his experiences. He decided to establish an evil organisation, in an attempt to capture and contain the creatures that came through anomalies, so he could later use them to create chaos and gain power. He is voiced by Yutaka Aoyama in Japanese and by Tim Curry in English. **'Haley and Julie '(初音とヨーコ Hatsune to yōko): A duo of criminal sisters, the henchwomen of Patrick Quinn. Though they are both comical, Julie is rather more comical than Haley. Haley on the other hand, is more threatening than Julie. Haley and Julie constantly tried to prove to their boss that they are evil enough to be in his organisation, and frequently showed each other up to do so. Most often, Patrick often, considered them as idiots at best. Haley and Julie are constantly bullied and attacked by Patrick's pets and has come to hate them. Haley is voiced by Mayuko Gomi in Japanese and by Grey DeLisle in English and Julie is voiced by Fumiko Orkasa in Japanese and by Michelle Ruff in English. **'Brutus '(ブルータス Burūtasu): An aggressive Gorgonopsid and one of Patrick's pets. He is voiced by Shinichiro Miki in Japanese and by Frank Welker in English. **'Future Predator '(将来プレデター Shōrai puredetā): A deadly predatory creature from the future and one of Patrick's pets. He is voiced by Daisuke Sakaguchi in Japanese and by Dee Bradley Baker in English. **'Clone Army' (クローン軍 Kurōn-gun): An army of clones of experienced mercenaries. They were created by Patrick Quinn. Like all clones they respond to verbal commands. Patrick has at least fifteen clones. They are voiced by Keniji Fujiwara, Takashi Nagasako, and Unsho Ishizuka in Japanese and by Frank Welker, Bill Fagerbakke, and Kevin Michael Richardson in English. *'Tyrannosaurus Rex '(ティラノサウルスレックス Tiranosaurusurekkusu): A vicious, relentless dinosaur who is responsible for the death of Jason's parents. Jason blinded the Tyrannosaur's left eye after accidentally striking him with a meat cleaver. He is voiced by Shinichiro Miki in Japanese and by Frank Welker in English. Creatures *Acrocanthosaurus *Ammonite *Arctotherium *Archelon *Aurochs *Cavemen *Clones *Coelophysis *Columbian Mammoth *Corythosaurus *Cryptoclidus *Deinonychus *Dire Wolf *Dunkleosteus *Dinosaur-like-Creatures *Elasmosaurus *Giant Centipede *Giant Ants *Giant Spider *Giant Scorpion *Giant Alligator *Giant Electric Eel *Giant White-Fronted Bee-Eater *Giant Bee *Giant Frilled Lizard (Giant Lizard) *Glossotherium *Haast's Eagle *Hesperornis *Kraken *Lystrosaurus *Meganeura *Mini Great White Sharks *Moropus *Ornithomimus *Pachycephalosaurus *Plateosaurus *Postosuchus *Propalaeotherium *Pteranodon *Sauroposeidon *Sauropelta *Shonisaurus *Small Future Bird *Smilodon *Sauropelta *Stegosaurus *Styracosaurus *Tenontosaurus *Tiny Elephant (Little Elephant) *Utahraptor *Woolly Mammoth *Woolly Rhino *Xiphactinus *and More All Creatures Trivia Category:Anime Category:Films Category:Movies Category:Remakes